Fading
by Candles In The Snow
Summary: Axel's thoughts on getting Roxas back, throughout the game. Axel/Roxas. Character Death. I suck at summaries, the story's much better. One-Shot for now, might become a Two-Shot.


**_Just a little thing _****_I wrote up last night when I was having trouble with a couple of chapters for my other stories, while listening to this watch?v=NSRucPLYvhY_**

**_I did this in Axel's POV, just a little 'what I think he would think' thing._**

**_Along with a little pairing. :)_**

**_I hope you guys like it!_**

* * *

**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor it's characters. Or the photo cover._**

* * *

"No one would miss me."

Those words shattered my nonexistent heart.

Did _he_ really believe that? Did _he_ think no one actually cared about _him_?

True, we didn't have hearts, but, that didn't mean necessarily we couldn't feel.

"That's not true." I called after _him_, my stiff stance drooping as I looked at the ground, saying softly, the words I couldn't say to _him_. "I would…"

* * *

"Well you're too late!" I yelled, summoning my flames to surround _him_ and I.

Not for the first time since _he_ had disappeared, I wanted to cry.

I wanted my best friend back.

I wanted my boyfriend back.

_He_ remembered now. I knew, as my chakrams clashed against _his_ keyblades.

KEY. BLADES.

When did _he_ get two?!

Pushing the curiosity out of my mind I fought against _him_, finding myself unable to go out fully against _him_, unable to carry out my orders to kill _him_.

After our fight, I decided, dodging an attack from _him_ by jumping into my flames, after our fight, I'd leave the Organization, of course, they would send someone after me too.

But that didn't matter, as long as I could get away.

And try to get _him_ back.

* * *

Sora… Sora looked nothing like _him._

Weren't Nobodies supposed to look like their Somebodies?

Rather… _He _looked like an old friend of mine, from years ago.

It had shocked me when I first met _him_ he looked like a carbon copy of Ventus. I was surprised when they told me that _he_ was Sora's Nobody, and not Ventus'.

I had left the Org. Going after Sora, to get _him_ back. I wanted _him _back, and I would do anything to get _him_ back.

Wasn't that a part of love? To do anything for the person you loved?

_He_ would probably be mad at me, when _he _found out that I had kidnapped someone important to _his_ Somebody.

But I wouldn't care, I would have _him_ back.

Sighing, I looked up at the ceiling, slowly letting my eyes close, drifting off to sleep, having dreams, perhaps memories, of _him._

* * *

"He made me feel… Like I had a heart." Why was I admitting this to Sora of all people?

On my deathbed too.

I had spent up the last of my energy to save Sora.

_His_ Somebody, I reminded myself, thinking instead that I used my life to keep Sora, who had _him_ as a part of him now, safe.

"Funny… You make me feel, the same way." I said softly, truthfully, glancing away.

"Axel…" I looked up at Sora in surprise, as I heard a voice that wasn't his own, my eyes widened to see not Sora kneeling next to me, with his hair of brown spikes.

But a head full of _blonde_ spikes instead, and _dark, ocean blue eyes_, not the light blue like Sora's namesake.

A tear slid down _his_ cheek, as I felt the last of my strength vanish, _his_ face was wavering from my sight, as I whispered _his _name for the last time, not enough oxygen in my lungs to say it loud enough for _him_ to hear, but enough strength for me to at least mouth _his _name, the name of the only person I ever loved, with, and without a heart.

_"Roxas…"_

* * *

**_There you go!_**

**_Truthfully, I was in a really upset mood when I wrote this, and was trying to vent my feelings out._**

**_I found out last night that Axel and Roxas WERE going to be a couple in Kingdom Hearts, BUT Disney said no, so Nomura changed it to best friends, so that's why you've got sweet, lovey lines like 'He made me feel like I had a heart'._**

**_It also explains a LOT._**

**_I think secretly Nomura has them together, but doesn't put anything saying that they were in a relationship, just kinda hints at it.  
_**

**_So anyways, I hope you guys liked it!_**

**_Please Read and Review! And tell me if I should make it into a Two-Shot, one in Roxas' POV!_**

**_~Snow._**


End file.
